


Yeet the mug!

by Dorktapus42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I kind of had to do this, It waited around for a while but I finally finished it, It's self-explanatory, Other, There aren't many tags for this one, i hope you enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Shuri convinces Thor to yeet his mug at Stark Tower. Hilarity ensues.





	Yeet the mug!

Shuri was at a coffee shop with Thor, Peter, and Stark. She had yet to see New York after all, and this was as good of a time as any, right?

-CRASH-

She about leapt out of her chair. So did Peter. Their heads both swiveled- to see Thor shout “ANOTHER!” as a poor waitress cleaned up the mug. 

“Point-Break, we’ve talked about this. Either don’t do it, or bring your own mug. Do you know how many places I’ve had to bribe so we wouldn’t get kicked out? Buy some mugs from the Dollar Tree or something, jeeze.” 

“Plants grow currency here?” Oh the naive little cinnamon roll. Shuri shook her head. 

“It’s a store name Thor. But why-?”

“Oh, the mug! It’s an ancient Asgardian tradition-”

He rattled on about how it was a tradition going back centuries- how it was a state of how good the food was. How asgardian glasses were made of stronger stuff- how was it his fault that the mugs kept breaking?

Shuri managed to keep a straight face. “You know, we have a similar tradition here. It’s basically the same, but the words are slightly different.” She leant over to whisper. “Say Yeet.”

“What? Yee-”

“Don’t say it out loud! You have to wait until you find the perfect drink! Maybe….” She smiled mischievously as she had an idea. “Try it out at Mr. Stark’s Tower tonight! We’re having pizza, yes? It will flatter him and his hospitality.”

“That sounds like a lovely idea! I will most certainly do that! Thank you Lady Shuri.”

“No problem.” This was going to be great fun.

 

\--------

 

They were having dinner and a party of sorts, but Shuri was shamelessly giggling with Peter on the other side of the room. 

“-And I told him to say ‘Yeet’ and throw it across the room.” They both dissolved into giggles. 

“You really think he’s gonna do it?” Shuri shrugged. 

“He looked like he believed it. Let’s just see-” 

There was a massive crash against the wall and the shattered remains of a mug landed on the carpet. The room was in total silence.

“Yeet. Thank you for your hospitality.” Thor went over to get another glass from the kitchen as Shuri and Peter tried to hold in their laughter. They failed miserably as the adults simply stared at the wall in shock. 

They laughed until they had tears in their eyes and they were gasping for air. Everyone was now looking at them now, and Tony definitely didn’t seem happy. She felt Peter still next to her, and her fight-or-flight reflexes kicked in. 

“We’re gonna go look at the stars! See ya!” She dragged Peter from his fear-frozen place and ran for the elevator. 

“SHURI!!!!” The doors closed as Stark ran towards them. They rest against the sides of the room, panting. 

“Where should we run?”

Peter thought. “I can take you to my place. We’ll send a message to FRIDAY at some point with orders telling her to tell him where we are in an hour.”

“Sounds good.” Then the doors opened onto the roof and they swung out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry- Stark eventually settled down when they brought him a bunch of mugs they got at the Dollar Store for Thor to use. I hope you enjoyed and have a great day! Thanks for reading!


End file.
